The present invention relates generally to the field of analyzing and debugging computing systems, and more particularly to tracing instructions for multi-threaded processors.
In software engineering, instruction tracing is often used to record information about a program's execution. The recorded information may be used by programmers for debugging and performance analysis purposes, and additionally, by system administrators or technical support personnel.